The Summon
by Mandarax
Summary: Walter said Daniel Jackson needed to get to the General's office as soon as possible.


The Summon by Mandarax

Rated: K+

Summary - Walter said Daniel Jackson needed to get to the General's office as soon as possible.

Author's Note – this is what happens when I get bored at work. Also, this is what happens when I'm working on two lengthy JS stories that just don't seem to find themselves towards an end. Seriously who has the time for these things?

Disclaimer – When we've seen a summon like this on SG1, I'll stop writing it.

"This came in the e-mail thing on the computer today."

Daniel Jackson had been summoned. It didn't happen often. Whenever he needed anything, or anything had been needed from him, either party would just speak up. It wasn't like he wasn't on good terms with the summoning party. They had lunch together every day, for crying out loud.

But he'd been summoned; his name was called out on the base PA system. He was to report to General O'Neill's office as soon as possible and sooner if he can.

He'd been in Sam's lab, with Sam, working on something when the summon came. She handed him the phone with a shrug and dialed General O'Neill's office number for him.

But Walter answered and Walter said Daniel Jackson needed to get to the General's office as soon as possible.

He's been summoned.

So Daniel Jackson made his way to Jack O'Neill's office. And was welcomed by a sight he hadn't thought he'd ever see.

Jack O'Neill was sitting in his chair, his laptop open in front of him, his uniform actually buttoned the right way, and a half smile on his face.

"This came in the e-mail thing on the computer today."

General O'Neill thrust a piece of paper at Daniel Jackson across the desk.

Daniel read it.

Daniel understood the need to summon someone.

He just didn't understand why him.

"Okay," he said. "Why me?"

Jack O'Neill had used the 'I'm confused' look many a time. More often than the 'I understand' look. But the look on his face now was neither confused nor understanding. It was dumbfounded.

"I don't know what to do."

Daniel gave him a perplexed look. "What do you mean?"

"Do I need to spell it out?"

Daniel sighed. "You call her. You tell her to come to your place after work."

The General pushed the laptop shut, ignoring any and all securing procedures the Air Force had. "I don't want to wait. I want it now."

Daniel thought he sounded like a petulant child. "So do it now."

"Humph." The General crossed his arms in front of him. "This is not even why I summoned you."

"So why did you?"

"To ask if I can even do it."

Again, Daniel didn't quite understand why he was summoned. "Again, why me?"

"Because the police is involved."

Ahh. Now it all fit. "And you think I'd know?"

Daniel expected a snarky answer.

"Better than me."

Daniel was surprised. His guarded, confused uncertain expression softened. With half a smile he said, "Yeah, Jack. You can."

"And the police?"

"You win every time, Jack."

Their gazes locked. It was sort of a battle of wills, Daniel Jackson decided, though he wasn't quite sure why, considering that when it came down to it, they wanted the same thing.

Jack O'Neill picked up the phone. "Walter. Carter. Now."

He hadn't put the phone back in the cradle before they could hear Walter's voice on the PA calling "Major Carter, please report to General O'Neill's office ASAP. Sooner".

Dr. Daniel Jackson and General Jack O'Neill sat in the general's office for two minutes and thirteen seconds silently staring at each other until the knock on the door came.

General O'Neill stood up and rounded the desk to stand in the space behind Jackson's chair before calling her to come in.

When she closed the door behind her, he pulled her close, put his arms around her, and kissed her.

Behind him, Daniel Jackson tapped his fingers on the desk without turning to look at them. He knew what was happening.

A minute later they broke apart. Jackson pushed the chair next to him out and Samantha Carter fell into it, breathless. Then he handed her the piece of paper.

"This came in the e-mail thing on the computer today," General O'Neill told her as he took his seat again.

She read it quickly and looked up at Jackson and then her kissing CO. "I'll talk to Pete."

"Take the rest of the day off," the General said.

"Thank you." She stood up and headed to the door. But her CO's voice stopped her just as she opened the door.

"Carter."

She turned around. "Yes, sir?"

"Are you sure?"

There was no hesitation in her voice when she answered. "Yes."

He nodded and she left, closing the door behind her.

General O'Neill looked at Daniel Jackson. "I think I'm going to frame this and hang it in my office."

Daniel Jackson's face broke into a grin, "which one, Jack?"

"Home office, this office, the new office in DC, all of them."

Daniel Jackson laughed softly. "It's a good piece of news."

"Best one I had in nine years."

Snorting, Daniel stood up. "Celebratory cake?"

"When have I ever refused cake?" General O'Neill stood up.

"I can think of a few that you should have," Jackson said as they left the office.

"Aren't you supposed to die sometime soon or something?"

The general closed the door of his office, leaving behind the little piece of paper that changed his life on the desk.

_To: General Jack O'Neill, SGC  
From: General George Hammond, HS HQ  
Subject: Transfer to Homeworld Security _

_Approved. _

_G. Hammond_


End file.
